


The Sheriff's Son

by Tori_Scribbles



Series: Threefold [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Missing Scene, Rewritten Scene, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Father, Stiles Explains The Supernatural, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Scribbles/pseuds/Tori_Scribbles
Summary: Prompt: Three times the Sheriff appreciates his son.





	1. being caught at jungle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tasteofdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteofdreams/gifts), [Tattered_Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tattered_Dreams/gifts).
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set during 02x06 when the sheriff catches stiles and scott leaving jungle - complete rewrite of that scene aka: that scene but gayer

Stiles stepped around his dad, trying to draw the man’s focus away from the jeep as anxiety twisted in his gut and he tried to discreetly wipe his clammy hands down his jeans.

“What’re you doing here?” his dad asked tiredly, with that expression that said he was just waiting for the bullshit that Stiles was going to give him.

“What do you mean what am I doing here? What? It’s a club. It’s a club, we’re clubbing, you know? At the club.” He bit his lip, trying to stop the nervous rambling.

His dad glanced back towards the club, watching the string of people still being escorted out, drag queens being shepherded by paramedics and men in very little clothing and body glitter being offered blankets and clothes. “It’s not exactly your type of club,” he said doubtfully and Stiles could feel his heart trying to hammer out of his chest. 

It was more his type of club than his father thought. 

But this isn’t exactly how he wanted to have that conversation.

“Uh- well, dad. There’s a-a conversation that we should probably have…” Stiles trailed off, his eyes fixed on the floor at his father’s feet, doing anything to not meet his father’s eyes.

“Stiles…” his dad said, his voice suddenly softer. “Stiles, look at me. You don’t have to do this now if you don’t want.”

Stiles' heart hurt with how fast it was beating and it took him a couple of attempts before he remembered how to speak. “No, I uh- I guess I should.” He risked a glance at his dad, who was watching him carefully, his face patient. His eyes darted back over to the group of drag queens who had tried to get him to dance earlier, they had been cleared by paramedics and police but they, and a group of other men had decided to wait around until after the cops left to make sure there was no trouble. “I’m not gay,” he blurted out, looking back to his dad in time to see the shock cross his face. “But I’m not straight either. I’m not- I don’t know. I just know I like women but I… I also like men and I’ve known for a while but I was-” Stiles cut himself off before he finished that sentence. But I was scared to tell you. I was scared to tell everyone.

He tugged on the ends of his sleeves, shifting from foot to foot with his eyes fixed on the floor. As he finally said the words, “I’m bisexual.” 

“Stiles…” 

Stiles breath hitched at the note of sadness in his dad’s voice and he couldn’t help but tense as a strong hand clamped down on his shoulder but it took him a second to see through his near panicking haze and realise that the hand wasn’t pushing him away, it was drawing him forwards, into his father's arms. His dad’s arms came around him, holding him close in a tight embrace.

“I love you,” his dad said, his voice rough and Stiles forced his arms to move, coming up to hug him back. “Thank you for telling me. Breathe, Stiles. You’re okay.” 

Stiles let himself exhale, each breath shaky as he clutched the back of his dad’s jacket tightly, afraid that if he loosened his grip then his father would slip away. 

“I love you too,” he managed, voice cracked with emotions. As he let the anxiety slip away, so did the heavy weight that had been pressing down on his chest for the past several years. 

After a moment, he pulled away, looking up at his dad with a soft smile and his dad smiled back, his own eyes looking a little glassy.

He sniffed. “Don’t think we’re not gonna have a conversation about you sneaking into bars underage though,” he said, trying to sound firm but not quite managing it. 

Stiles smiled. “I expect nothing else,” he said, not even caring if he was going to get a lecture on underage drinking later. He felt like he was floating, that it didn’t matter what his dad said to him now because Stiles was keeping one less secret and it felt amazing.

“Now go, get out of here,” his dad said, shooing him away. “I don’t wanna see you at any more crime scenes this week!” 

Stiles smile widened, he gave a mock salute before turning back to the jeep, trying to dry his eyes on the bottoms of his sleeves before heading back to the next issue.

He climbed into the driver's seat and shut the door, watching as his dad moved the patrol car out of their way.

“Dude…” Scott said softly, his eyes fixed on Stiles and Stiles looked over at him, suddenly remembering the werewolf hearing and the fact that he’d yet to have that conversation with Scott. 

Before Stiles could reply, Jackson gave a pained groan in the backseat and Stiles was forced back down to reality.


	2. stiles re-explains the supernatural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set between s3a and 3b, two days after Jennifer tries to sacrifice the parent

Stiles watched closely as his dad frowned over the chessboard between them. He’d been released from the hospital last night, and this morning he’d woken Stiles up way too early for a Saturday and asked him to go over this all again. So, after two cups of coffee and a questionable amount of Adderall, Stiles had set up the chessboard again and explained the last year and a half, sparing no details. 

“So Lydia got bitten but never turned?” his dad asked, glancing at the cheat sheet Stiles had made for what the different colours and symbols meant.

“Yeah, Peter bit her at the dance but she never turned. Ms Blake… she said she was a Banshee but we’re still looking into it, we’re not just taking the word of a sociopathic druid,” Stiles said. “But Banshee makes sense, what with all the screaming and finding dead bodies. We don’t know why either, Derek said that it could be passed down through her family, like dormant genes and the bite reawoke it but… we have no idea and as far as Lydia knows neither of her parents know anything about… any of this.” He gestured wildly across the chessboard.

“Right.” His dad nodded. “And Allison’s mom was a werewolf, werewolf hunter?” 

“No. Well, yes. No. She was a hunter, born and raised and all that. But Derek accidentally bit her to save Scott last year and the hunter's code says that if a hunter gets bitten then they have to kill themselves which is… beyond horrific but yeah. She killed herself on her first full moon rather than living as a werewolf,” Stiles explained.

“Jesus.” His dad ran his good hand across his face tiredly and leant back in his chair. “And Scott became an Alpha because of who he is and Derek gave up his Alpha power to save Cora’s life? So, Scott’s the Alpha now?”

“Alpha Spark and yes. The long line of Hale Alpha’s ended with Derek.” Stiles nodded.

“Because that was passed from Talia Hale to Laura to Peter to Derek?” 

“Well, technically Peter stole it and then Derek stole it back, but essentially yes,” he said and his father sighed.

“I knew Talia Hale,” he said, “she was a hell of an attorney - your mom went to high school with her, they were friends - I was never even suspicious…” 

“That she was one of the most powerful werewolf alphas ever?” Stiles supplied helpfully.

“No,” his dad replied, his eyes distant as he stared at Derek’s chess piece. “What made her so powerful?”

Stiles shrugged. “I don’t know much about her. Derek obviously doesn’t talk about her much. But the Hales come from a long line of werewolves, their family lived on the preserve for generations, the Alpha Spark being passed down from matriarch to matriarch,” he said. “When I looked into the fire, I found a newspaper report that said the Hales had been here nearly as long as Beacon Hills had. I think coming from such an old, essentially magical family, and having such a strong pack made her more powerful. She didn’t just change like Scott did, she fully turned into a wolf. Laura could do the same and Peter, well he turned into something else, it was massive and ugly but not really a wolf. Even Deucalion couldn’t do that.” 

His dad nodded thoughtfully. “Their house was old, but when I went over the plans for it, it had been designed and built by Hales.” He chuckled to himself. “Your mom always said they were a special family…” 

Stiles couldn’t help but smile slightly. It was strange to think that in another life where his mom had lived and Derek never met Kate that they probably would’ve known each other. He had been too young to remember if he had ever met Talia Hale, even in passing, but he remembered his mom talking about her or seeing ‘coffee w/ Talia’ written on the calendar in the kitchen. It made him wonder how much his mom knew about the world they really lived in.

“What about Peter?” his dad asked, still looking at the Hale pieces on the board. “I thought Derek killed him.” 

“Yeah, he did. Then Peter used Lydia to resurrect himself, remember? It was on the full moon, the same night Matt and Jackson attacked the station.” Stiles had definitely addressed the Peter situation several times at this point, moving the knight around to lay out his manipulations of other people.

“But it wasn’t really Jackson…” 

“Well it was, but he was being controlled by Matt and Jackson didn’t know that he wasn’t even human,” Stiles said, “but then Peter and Derek killed him and he came back a werewolf-kanima… thing. He can shift between the two, it’s completely disgusting but now he’s in London.” He shrugged, although Jackson was more bearable to be around and speak to now, the tail was still weird and gross.

His dad was silent for several minutes, staring at the board as if he was trying to picture all of these creatures in the Beacon Hills he knew.

“And you?” he finally asked, a soft note of worry in his voice. “Are you…” 

“Same old me,” Stiles said with a flourish, deciding not to mention Deaton’s vague and cryptic comments about a Spark because he still had absolutely no idea what that meant.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” his dad said sounding more upset than angry. “I could’ve… done something.” 

Stiles gave a slightly helpless shrug. “It’s more dangerous to know,” he said, “you’d have been more of a target.” 

“Stiles, I’m the Sheriff,” he said flatly. “I’m already a target.” Which did absolutely nothing to ease Stiles’ constant anxiety. 

“I was going to, a couple of times. After Matt, but then Melissa found out and she didn’t take it so well at first so I didn’t, and then when Deaton got taken by the Darach… but then Morell was there and stuff happened,” he said and his dad sighed.

“From now on, you don’t lie to me about any of this. The second a pack of alphas or some druid with a vendetta shows up I want to know,” he said, his face serious. “I can’t protect you, Stiles. Not if I don’t have a clue what’s happening.” 

“Okay,” Stiles promised. “I will. Just- half the time we don’t have a clue what’s happening either.” 

His dad gave a slight laugh. “Welcome to the job, kid,” he said before his face softened into a look of vulnerability that was so rare to see. “You’ve been dealing with all of this for months. You couldn’t even tell me that _ you were kidnapped- _and don’t think I won’t be having a conversation with Argent about that-” 

“Dad, it’s fine, Mr Argent didn’t-” 

“I will be having a conversation with Argent about that,” his dad reiterated firmly. “But you’ve been dealing with all of this. You figured out what happened to the Hale family, you knew about Matt before I did and everything with Blake… You’ve been through so much in the past year and I’m proud of you. For being there for your friends and the way you’ve handled things.” 

Stiles' eyes widened in surprise. He’d expected his dad to be angry about the secrets - which, in fairness, he had been - but so much of what he did for the pack flew under the radar, it was strange to have it pointed out and appreciated.

He smiled softly, a warm feeling settling in his chest. “Thanks, dad.” 

“And Stiles.” His dad hesitated. “I’m sorry about before, alright? When you and Cora tried to tell me and I got angry. I should’ve listened, I just…” 

“Wasn’t ready to deal with the fact your town is overrun by the supernatural?” Stiles quipped, lightening the tone in the room as his dad laughed.

“Yeah,” he said with a shake of his head, eyes crinkling with amusement, “something like that.” 


	3. leaving for the fbi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set pre season 6b, right before Stiles leaves for his internship

Stiles looked around his room for the tenth time, waiting for something to catch his eye that he’d forgotten to pack. 

He was only going for a few months, he’d probably even have time to come back if he got a few days off, but there was something about leaving before everybody else that seemed so… lonely.

They still had the rest of the summer but he was flying up to DC weeks before the rest of them even had to start packing. 

Life was going to carry on in Beacon Hills without him and the pack were going to be fine, Lydia was still going to be around for another few weeks so it’s not like he was leaving them without anybody to think things through.

He looked up as his dad knocked on his door frame. “How’re you doing, kiddo?”

Stiles nodded. “Alright,” he said, “you might have to mail me whatever I’ve forgotten.” 

His dad chuckled. “I expect as much.” He hesitated before stepping into the room to sit on the end of Stiles’ bed. “You know, when you were little, you told everybody you could that you were gonna be a cop like me and everyone found it sweet but… but it used to terrify me.” 

Stiles took a seat next to his dad and for once just listened.

“I’ve seen a lot of things on this job and I wanted you as far away from it all as I could get you,” he continued his eyes far away in memories. “Then as you got older and we realised how smart you were and how you could talk yourself out of anything, and your mom said you’d be a lawyer but you still had your heart set on being a cop. Most kids go through phases of different things but you had your mind fixed from go. But after everything you’ve been through… werewolves and hunters and- and the Nogitsune.” He faltered slightly and Stiles fixed his eyes on a spot on the floor. “After everything you’ve been through in the past few years, I know that whether you come back to work here or you go off and lead big task forces for the FBI that whatever you face, you’re gonna be okay.

“Because if you put your mind to it, you can get around anything or anyone in your way, human or not.” He put a hand on Stiles’ shoulder and despite his best efforts, Stiles wasn’t able to push down the wave of emotions that hit him.

“Thanks, dad,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

“I’m really proud of you, son. I’m proud of you getting through all of it. Losing your mom, the Nogitsune… everything and I know that whatever you do now, you’re gonna make me just as proud,” his dad said and then laughed. “Even if I am gonna be shipping boxes of books to DC every other week because you wanna look into something.” 

Stiles gave a slightly wet laugh. “Nah, I’d just get you to drive ‘em all up. It’d be quicker,” he said and Stiles let himself be pulled into a tight hug, savouring the feeling of his father’s embrace.

It was going to be strange to be in a place so far from home, with new people who didn’t have a clue what he’d been through. His dad wasn’t going to be there when he screamed himself awake at four am. Lydia wasn’t going to be there to bounce information and theories off of. There would be no Scott to talk him through a panic attack and no Malia to distract him with her lack of pop-culture knowledge. Just him and all of the FBI, where the most familiar face was going to be Scott’s dad.

“You know,” his dad said and Stiles tried not to cry harder at the sound of tears in his father’s voice, “your mom would be so proud of you.” 

And all the emotions that he’d been shoving into little boxes in his mind over the past few months seemed to hit him at once and he just clung to his dad tighter.

“I’m gonna miss you,” Stiles said, pressing his face into the familiar smell of the Sheriff’s jacket, not wanting to ever let go.

“I’m gonna miss you too, kid. But I’m not going anywhere, alright? I’m gonna be right here when you come home.” 

They both knew that in the world they lived in, that wasn’t a promise anybody could keep, but Stiles knew that his father would do everything he possibly could to try.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated ♥


End file.
